Dream a little dream of us
by CamyMJ
Summary: Dean tinha um bom motivo para não querer Sam bisbilhotando sua mente. Ele não queria que seu irmãozinho descobrisse as coisa com as quais ele sonhava.


**Rating:** MA

 **Par:** DeanxSam

 **Disclaimer:** Supernatural e seus personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfic tem apenas o objetivo de entretenimento. Não recebo dinheiro para escrever.

 **Notas:** Oláá, gente linda! Então, fanfic baseada no episódio 10 da 3ª temporada de supernatural: "Dream a little dream of me", portanto tem spoilers. Vocês perceberam a intertextualidade com o nome da fanfic e o nome do episódio? Então, seria muito bom assistir ao episódio antes de ler a fic, seria melhor de entender. Na foto, temos a raiz africana dos sonhos: _Silene capensis_.

Revisada em 2018, mas escrita em 2015. Eu amo muito este título! Espero que apreciem a história (eu sempre me inspiro quando maratono Supernatural 3)

Espero que gostem 0/

 **Dream a little dream of us**

 **Capítulo Único**

Ver Lisa sobre a toalha na grama, chamando Dean como se estivessem prontos para fazer um piquenique a dois, fora estranhamente perturbador. Estava claro para Sam que o irmão queria algo diferente da vida que mantinha, porém não sabia que seus desejos estavam focados em uma única pessoa. Dean sempre transava com qualquer mulher que aparecesse, e Sam nunca o imaginara como um homem de família que saía para buscar o seu filho em jogos de basebol ou futebol. Sam nunca cogitara a possibilidade até ver o desejo do irmão.

Entendia agora por que Dean não o queria em sua mente. Talvez não devesse ter tomado o chá de _Silene capensis_ , ou, talvez, devesse sim. Corria pela floresta, procurando pelo irmão que parecia ter evaporado. Tropeçou em uma raiz e, quando tocou o chão para se levantar, percebeu que tocava em madeira. Preparou-se para um pesadelo. Qual poderia ser o pior pesadelo de Dean? Ou estaria ele prestes a viver um sonho bom, como o de Lisa?

A primeira coisa que percebeu ao levantar a cabeça foi a porta. Sabia que estava em um quarto de motel porque já passara muito tempo em quartos assim. Era engraçado com a entrada deles parecia ser sempre igual.

 _Ah, Deus, por favor, só não me faça ver o Dean transando com a Lisa. Eu realmente não preciso disso_.

Levantou-se e percebeu que a cama estava vazia. Era uma cama de casal. Olhou ao redor, tentando identificar por que aquele, de todos os quartos de motel da vida de Dean, era tão especial, porém não conseguiu diferenciá-lo dos muitos outros que já vira.

A porta abriu e Dean entrou com um sorriso no rosto.

— Sammy, eu trouxe torta.

Sam virou-se para ele.

— Dean, não é hora pra isso! Que diabos você tá fazendo?!

Dean riu, divertido, e deixou sobre a cama o pacote que trazia nas mãos.

— Sabe que você tá certo, irmãozinho? Realmente não é hora pra isso.

Sam não conseguiu entender o olhar que recebia. Olhou para baixo e percebeu que estava apenas de toalha, com algumas gotas d'água escorrendo por seu peitoral.

— Mas que…?

Foi empurrado contra a parede com força, porém não teve tempo de se defender. Não conseguiu pensar, foi tudo muito rápido. Em um segundo estava tentando conversar com Dean e no outro era atacado. Dean invadiu a boca de Sam com sua língua, e Sam queria muito se afastar, mas estava apavorado. Tentou empurrar Dean, mas não sabia o que pensar daquela situação. O que era aquilo?! Dean estava pregando mais uma de suas muitas peças ou aquele era um dos possíveis sonhos dele? Não, não podia ser… certo? Quer dizer… Não teria como Dean sonhar que fazia aquelas coisas, porque Sam acabara de vê-lo sonhar com Lisa e…

— Vamos lá, irmãozinho, por que você não mostra um pouco mais de entusiasmo?

— Quê…?! Não, Dean, ouça…

— Eu vou ouvir, Sammy. Vou ouvir cada gemido que sair da sua boca.

— Não, Dean, olha… _Oh!_

Dean riu contra a garganta de Sam e apertou o pênis dele novamente. Dessa vez o gemido surpreso não veio, havia apenas tensão no corpo que agarrava. Mas tudo bem, esperava por aquilo. Prensou-o contra a parede de novo, arrancando de vez aquela toalha estúpida e aproveitando para retirar suas próprias roupas. Sam nunca vira alguém ficar nu tão rápido, ou talvez fosse apenas sua mente que estiva lenta demais para acompanhar o que acontecia.

Empurrou Dean para trás, mas foi puxado junto e os dois acabaram caindo sobre a cama. Dean por cima, prendendo as mãos de Sam no alto de sua cabeça, e Sam por baixo, tentando arranjar forças para sair daquela situação.

— Dean, pelo amor de Deus…

— Relaxa, maninho. Chegaremos lá, eu prometo.

— Não, Dean, não foi isso que eu quis dizer!

Dean desceu as mãos pelos braços de Sam e arranhou seu peitoral. Levou os lábios à garganta do irmão e começou a lambê-la, mordiscá-la, sugá-la… A mão direita encontrou o pênis levemente eriçado, e Dean voltou os lábios à orelha de Sam.

— Eu sei exatamente o que quis dizer, irmãozinho.

— Dean, eu… não é…

O aperto no pênis fez Sam esmagar o lençol entre seus dedos, começando a perder a noção de realidade. Dean o masturbava rápido, forte, do jeito que ele sabia que Sam gostava (mesmo que Sam não soubesse que gostava daquilo). Tentou falar, tentou fazer qualquer coisa, mas a mão de Dean em seu pênis não deixava que pensasse.

— Isso, né? É isso que você gosta.

Os beijos, as mordidas, a maldita mão que ia mais rápido do que Sam conseguia imaginar, tudo junto fazia apenas com que sua sanidade se perdesse longe dali. Não conseguia perceber que Jeremy estava em algum lugar lá fora, naquela floresta, perseguindo Dean. Não conseguia nem lembrar que era seu irmão ali, o masturbando daquele jeito. Só conseguiu agarrar as costas largas que estavam sobre si e gemer alto quando o orgasmo se aproximou.

— É disso que eu eu tô falando.

O movimento parou e Sam o olhou desesperado, incapaz de saber se o desespero provinha do fato de finalmente perceber que estava a ponto de transar com seu irmão, ou se provinha da parada súbita.

— Relaxa, Sam. Eu vou te levar pro céu.

— O que…? DEAN!

A língua não contornara a cabecinha ou brincara. Dean simplesmente colocara o máximo do pênis de Sam que conseguira em sua boca e começara a mexer a cabeça. Sam quis muito acabar com aquilo antes que fosse tarde demais, porém não conseguiu. Era muito vívido, o sentimento era muito real para ser apesar um faz-de-conta na cabeça de Dean. Sentia a língua apertar a parte de baixo de seu pênis, sentia a saliva que o contornava, sentia os lábios que deslizavam por todo o falo e, Deus, com certeza sentia aquele orgasmo que vinha.

Não podia ser real, simplesmente não podia ser real. Uma brincadeira de mal gosto, uma das artimanhas de Jeremy, um… o orgasmo veio, e Sam soube que aquilo não era sonho porcaria nenhuma. Como podia gozar de forma tão intensa num sonho?

Caiu pra traz com um grito estrangulado. As pernas tremiam pelo que acontecera e seu coração batia tão rápido quanto era possível. Dean subiu lambendo suas pernas e abdômen, provocante, sexy ao extremo. Sam desejou ter forças para se afastar, mas a verdade era que não tinha.

— Cara…

— Estamos animados hoje, hein Sammy? Foi mais rápido do que eu pensei.

— Cala a boca.

Dean riu e o beijou, compartilhando o gosto de esperma. Sam não teria gostado se fosse qualquer outro, mas a verdade era que os lábios de Dean seriam gostosos de qualquer jeito. Com gozo ou sem gozo.

Sam retribuiu pela primeira vez, querendo mais daquilo sem nem perceber que queria. Culparia o orgasmo mais tarde.

— Então, Sammy, vamos ao prazer verdadeiro?

— Oi?

A mão de Dean apertou sua bunda e Sam entendeu o que ele queria dizer. Empurrou-o para o lado e saiu tropeçando pelo quarto de hotel, procurando por suas roupas que pareciam ter evaporado.

— Sam, o que tá fazendo? Volta aqui…

— Não, eu não… você não é meu irmão!

— Ah, Sammy, não fala assim… vem aqui, vem!

Sam tropeçou na porta e a abriu. Saiu correndo antes que a imagem de um Dean pelado mexesse com a sua cabeça, mas a verdade era que a imagem já estava gravada a ferro em sua mente. E a sensação do que aquela boca podia fazer também.

Sam tropeçou e caiu na terra molhada. Olhou para frente e percebeu que estava novamente na floresta, procurando por Jeremy. Não conseguia vê-lo em lugar algum. Levantou-se. Estava vestido como antes, sem nada além da respiração ofegante e da leve ereção para lembrá-lo do que acabara de acontecer. Olhou ao redor e voltou a correr, tentando afastar as imagens e as sensações.

Dean tinha sonhos pornográficos consigo. O que não conseguia entender era como ele podia desejar Lisa em um piquenique e a si numa cama ao mesmo tempo.

~~~~~~~~~~W~~~~~~~~~~

— Você ao menos tem um pensamento original?! Não. Não, tudo o que tem é "Cuide do Sammy! Cuide do seu irmãozinho, garoto!" Você ainda consegue ouvir a voz do pai a sua cabeça, não consegue? Clara como um sino.*

Dean sentia que podia simplesmente matar aquela sua versão endiabrada. Que ódio que sentia! Não era verdade, nada daquilo era verdade, era tudo mentira, tudo…

— Oh… Mas você tem um pensamento original, não tem? Um só. Sammy. Sempre Sammy, certo? Afinal, por quem você daria a sua alma se não por ele? Você deseja o seu irmão. Você quer foder seu irmãozinho, Dean.

— CALA A BOCA!

Dean chutou-o longe, sentindo o ódio por ouvir aquelas palavras. O demônio riu, sem realmente se incomodar com a briga, e começou a revidar os ataques que recebia.

— Você finge que ama Lisa, e tenta amá-la. E você quer tanto amar a Lisa, não quer? Você quer tanto que ela seja a escolhida, que ela faça sumir o que você sente pelo nosso querido Sammy, Dean… tanto! É quase como se ela fosse seu sonho, não é? Você deseja amá-la, mas só consegue pensar em Sammy.

— EU MANDEI CALAR A BOCA!

~~~~~~~~~~W~~~~~~~~~~

Quando Dean perguntou a Sam o que ele havia visto, Sam mentiu. Alguns talvez pensassem que Sam não conseguia parar de pensar em Dean tendo sonhos como aqueles consigo, mas a verdade era que outra coisa o preocupava.

Sam simplesmente não conseguia parar de se lembrar do que a maldita boca do maldito Dean Winchester conseguia fazer.

*Original do episódio: "Do you even have an original thought? No. No, all there is is, 'Watch out for Sammy. Look out for your little brother, boy!' You can still hear your Dad's voice in your head, can't you? Clear as a bell."


End file.
